


Pick One

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	1. Chapter 1

You’d been hunting with the Winchesters for years now. John had taken you in when you were ten, and your parents were killed. They had been friends with John, so it seemed only right. Obviously, he didn’t send you right out. He’d trained you with the boys, getting you up to speed. Until then, your parents had only taught you the basics. They wanted you to have a somewhat normal childhood. And now they were dead. 

You were two years younger then Sam, so you and Dean never had a lot in common. As years went by, you viewed Dean less and less as a brother figure. You noticed how his green eyes changed shades with his moods, how his jaw would clench when he was angry, and how he was feeling just by the way he stood. By the age of sixteen, you had a full blown crush on the twenty-two year old hunter. Of course he saw you as a kid. Sam went off to Stanford, leaving you with the two oldest Winchesters.

John was strict, but caring. He didn’t treat you any differently than he had the boys. You were one of them. You missed Sam, as he like your brother. He’d been there for your first date, as Dean and John were on a hunt. He’d been there when you came home crying from school because of a boy. He was always there. While Sam was gone, you felt a bit more alone. Of course they would save your life, but to actively be involved personally was less likely.

By the age of nineteen, you were going out more one on one with Dean for hunts. John had started passing on that torch. Hunters didn’t live long lives, so you assumed he was bracing himself for that. As much as that thought hurt. One night after a hunt, you and Dean had a bit to drink. One by one you told each other stupid little secrets. And then you let it slip that you’d fallen in love with him along the way. It seemed like an eternity of silence between the two of you before he even made it obvious that he heard. Finally, Dean spoke up and told you that he’d been in love with you for a few years. Surprisingly, he had told you that he thought you were too good for him, and that there was no way you’d be into him. How wrong he was. Since that day, you were his girl, and he was your man. John was skeptical at first, but came to accept it. He thought you were good for Dean.

You’d been with Dean for four years now. Four wonderful years. Full of love, laughter, tears, pain, and everything that made you remember how fragile life was. It had all boiled down to this. You and Sam, both tied to a pole. Blood dripping down your face, and you could feel all the bruises forming on your body. Cracking your eyes, you groaned. Looking to your right, you saw Sam, much in the same shape as you. He didn’t seem to be coming around, though.

Hearing a chuckle, you attempted to lift your head. “Dean should be here any minute now.” It was a female voice, one that sounded oddly familiar. You couldn’t place it, and it bothered you. “Well, I’ll be back when the man of the hour gets here.” A moment later, you heard a door slam loudly, making you wince.

There was no way to tell how long you’d been left there. When you heard Sam groan, you glanced to him. Seeing the man that was like your big brother like that broke your heart. Minutes later, Dean came rushing in. He skid to a stop when he saw the two of you. The woman didn’t give him a chance to do much else. “Well, _hey there_ , Dean-o.” As soon as she said that, you knew exactly who it was. Meg. The thought made your stomach drop. She had something against the boys something fierce. “So, _this_ is what’s going to happen.” She started, and you could just hear the grin on her face. “Only _two_ of you are walking out of here. You’re one of them, Dean. Now, which one is going to die?” She asked. “It’s up to _you_.”

“You _bitch_.” You heard him snap.

“Well, it’s that _or_ I can just kill both. I mean, it’s no skin off _my_ back.” She shrugged, playing with the knife in her hands.

You clenched your jaw, feeling the hot tears streaming down your face. Licking your lips, you mustered any bravery that you had in you. “Dean.” Your voice was hoarse. How long had you been tied up? “Save _Sammy_.” You told him.

You heard him inhale sharply. “I can’t do that. I love you.” Picturing his face, you clenched your eyes shut.

“And I love you. Sammy is like my brother. _I love you both_. I know you can’t live without him. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I was the reason he died.” You wouldn’t be able to cope. You’d have to live every day knowing that when Dean looked at you, he’d remember you’re the reason Sammy was gone. “Do it, Meg. _Kill me_ , you sick bitch.” You spat.

You heard her heels move closer to you. “Don’t you touch her.” Dean snapped. Her footsteps stopped.

“You heard the lady. She asked me to kill her. Now, _how_ could I deny such a pretty little thing like her?” As she spoke, she crouched next to you. Her hand gripped your hair and yanked your head back. “Looks like you’re going to hell sooner rather than later.” She plunged the knife into your gut, a wicked gleam in her eye. You felt the blood start to drip from the wound as your lower half started to go numb.

Your eyes were getting heavy, as you were fighting to keep them open. She let your head go, wiping the blade on your sleeve. When she stood, she grinned at Dean. “Oh, and I hope you two know. She just killed _two_ people.” You didn’t have enough strength to lift your head. The only sound that you made was a sickening gurgle. “Oh, so you _didn’t_?” She said, looking at Dean’s look of confusion. “Y/N here? Pregnant with _your_ brat.” She laughed, walking out. That was the last thing you heard as everything went black.

Dean stood there, frozen for a second. Swallowing, he moved over and cut Sam’s rope. Rushing to your side, he knew that you were dead before Meg had shut the door. Your chest had stopped rising. He held you close, your blood staining his clothes.


	2. Choose Heaven

Blinking, you rolled over. You were buried in the softest blankets that you had ever felt. Smiling, you closed your eyes to go back to sleep. However, the crying of a baby made you jerk up. Rubbing your eyes, things started to slowly come back to you. Pushing the blanket back, you noticed you were in a white knee length nightgown. Something you never wore when alive. Hearing the baby cry again, you ran down the hall. Why did this house look so familiar? You came to a stop at the door that was cracked, hearing the infant behind it. Now that you were closer, you also heard a voice. Furrowing your brow, you slowly opened it. 

There, in a nursery, was… Gabriel? He was rocking the baby, and trying to get them to calm down. He looked up at you, smiling. “Morning.” He smiled. “I’m guessing you’d like some answers.” You saw the tiny hand that was gripped on his finger.

“Uh, _yeah_. The last thing I remember was Meg. She told Dean that I was pregnant….And then it went black.” You whispered, your eyes never leaving the baby’s hand.

“Come on, let’s go sit down.” His voice was gentle. Licking your lips, you nodded. Your bare feet followed him out of the nursery, down the stairs, and to the living room. He sat in the rocking chair, and you sat on the edge of the couch. “What she said was true.” His voice was just above a whisper, as the infant had quieted down.

You put your hand on your stomach and teared up. “I was?” You whispered. How was Dean dealing with that news?

Gabriel nodded. “Key word. _Was_. This little bundle is your child.” He smiled. You blinked, how could that be? You didn’t even know you were pregnant to begin with. “This is supposed to be your paradise, so you’re no longer pregnant. Your child entered your heaven born.” He explained. “She’s only a few days old. You slept for a bit. I’ve been taking shifts with Cas to take care of her.”

“We have a daughter?” You gasped. Gabriel slowly got up, walking over to you. Gently, he placed her in your arms. She was currently sleeping. “She’s lovely.” You stroked her cheek gently. Looking up and Gabriel, you gave him a huge smile. “ _Thank you_ for looking after her, Gabriel.” With a small nod, his eyes moved back to her. “What have you been calling her?”

He chuckled. “Cupcake.” He shrugged. “Naming her is your job, so I’ve just given that to her as kind of a nickname.”

You had to chuckle at that. “What has _Cas_ been calling her…?” You were curious. He was so literal. 

“Last I heard he just called her ‘Tiny Human’.” Your eyes moved to him. “I _wish_ I was making that up.” He held his hands up in surrender.

“Does Dean know about us?” You asked quietly.

Gabriel sat next to you. “He has an idea. We can’t exactly blurt it out. Cas has been dropping hints, though. Speaking of you in the present tense, mentioning your daughter. I’m sure Dean will catch on _eventually_ , but you know him.” You chuckled and nodded. “So. What are you gonna name her?”

As you watched her sleep, she opened her eyes at you. Dean’s eyes. You gasped lightly. Swallowing, you smiled at Gabriel. “Emma.” You smiled at him. “Emma Violet Winchester.” She coo’d at you, as if approving.

Time in heaven felt different than it did on Earth. Despite you being awake, the two angels still stopped by often. As Emma grew, she took to calling them Uncle Gabe and Uncle Cassie. You loved watching them play with her, but your heart broke every time she asked about Dean. All three of you would tell her stories about him, usually as bedtime stories. You did your best to skirt around the topic of when they would meet. Telling her that her father had to die to be with them wasn’t exactly something you wanted to tell your daughter.

One day when she was six, the two of you were playing in your back yard, pushing her on the swings. Gabriel was due to come by at any moment. Hearing the screen door, you didn’t bother looking up. “Hey, Gabe, you want a turn pushing?” You asked.

“ _Y/N_?” You stopped pushing. Looking up, there was Dean. Gabriel stood next to him, grin on his face. His eyes moved to Emma, who was staring at him with curiosity.

“ _Dean_?” You whispered before running to him. He met you at the bottom of the stairs, scooping you into a hug. “I’ve missed you so much.” You were crying. Moving so you were standing next to him, you motioned to Emma. “Come on, baby.”

Dean crouched to be eye to eye with her. “Are you my Daddy? Mommy said his name is Dean, like yours.” She asked, her voice the sweetest thing that he had ever heard.

Even though you were behind him, you knew there were tears in his eyes. He hugged her close, one hand on the back of her head, his shoulders shaking as he cried. He pulled away a few minutes later. “What’s your name, princess?” He asked.

“I’m Emma.” She grinned. “Wanna come play on the swings with me?” She asked. He nodded as he stood. She wrapped her little hand around his finger and pulled him along.

Gabriel stood next to you, both of you emotional as you watched the two. Not that he’d admit it later. “How did it happen?” You whispered.

He sighed. “Car crash, if you could believe it.” You looked at him, shocked. “I know, out of everything, a car crash killed him. But, to let you know, there was never anyone after you.” Your eyes shot back to Dean. “Sure, there was the sex, but he never _loved_ another woman. All he wanted was you. As soon as I found out he had died, I brought him here.”

Turning, you hugged him tight. “ _Thank you_ , Gabriel. For everything.”


	3. Choose Hell

Gasping, you sat up in bed. Looking around, your eyes widened. Where were you? Pushing the blanket back, you swung your feet over the side of the bed. You looked down to see that you were in a black silk, floor length night gown. Raising your eyebrow, you stood up, wandering towards the door. From the atmosphere, you were guessing Meg was right. You went to hell. A lump formed in your throat. You and your unborn child went to hell. You were dead, so chances were, you weren’t pregnant anymore.

As your hand went for the door, you heard someone clear their throat behind you. “I’d stay in here for a bit if I were you, love.” Crowley. Spinning on your heel, your heart was racing. 

“Where am I? I mean, _besides_ hell.” You asked, your mouth suddenly dry.

“You’re in my home.” He started. “Don’t worry, Meg has been dealt with.” She had served her purpose, and then had the audacity to go against his orders. “ _However_ , you can’t go back up top.” There was a slight regret in his voice. “You, _and_ your unborn child, are no longer human.” Your eyes widened. “Yes, you are still with child. Dean’s child.”

Your hand, and eyes, went to your stomach. “But… _how_?” You asked, looking at him.

He shrugged. “ _Details_.” Crowley moved a bit closer. “I’ve had this room prepared for you. After all, a mother to be needs the best, does she not?” Why was he being so…kind?

“But, why can’t we go back? I get we’re not human, but still.” Your heart broke as you asked.

“The father of your child is a _hunter_. What do you think would happen when he finds out that his child, and it’s mother…are _demons_?” He asked. “What do you think other hunters will do?” He saw her heart shatter before his very eyes. “That’s why I am offering you a sanctuary.” Crowley said gently. “You and your child shall remain here, as long as you like.”

You nodded, eyes watering. “Thank you. I…think I need some time alone, Crowley.” You whispered.

“Let me know if you need anything.” He said before walking out of the doors.

Seven months later, Crowley was by your side as you gave birth. As promised, you wanted for nothing. If you needed it, it was given to you. You’d kept yourself locked up in your room for the first week, only opening the door for meals. He had respected your privacy. However, he insisted that you started getting some walks in around the palace, at least to learn the layout. Surprisingly, it had helped your mood. Squeezing his hand, you pushed as you were told. Why couldn’t demons give birth differently? Your hair stuck to your forehead from sweat, and your eyes were stinging with tears. One push later, and you heard those tiny cries. Falling back, you didn’t know if you wanted to laugh, cry, sleep, or what. So many mixed feelings. Crowley cut the cord and wrapped the small bundle in a blanket. As he handed it to you, he smiled. “You have a beautiful baby girl.” He had pride written all over his face.

“No, I don’t.” He looked at you funny. “ _We_ do.” He’d been there every step of the way. You knew that you’d never be with Dean again. Not as you were. Crowley had shown a side to you that you didn’t know existed. “What should we name her?” You asked him as you stroked her cheek gently.

His thumb rubbed against her head lightly. “Emma. Emma Violet.” He answered.

“Well, hello there, Emma.” You smiled.

Emma was spoiled from day one, but you figured that’s what happened when you were basically the Princess of Hell. When she was a year old, you’d officially become Crowley’s Queen, even though you’d been acting the part for months. The demons had learned to respect you, and in turn, you respected many of them. Some, however, you had given jobs that showed them how vile they really were. Crowley would tell you how well you were doing, and how proud he was of you.

Four years after you married Crowley, you gave birth to a little boy. You named him Lucian Riley. Your little family functioned quite well. Emma took to being a big sister very quickly, although she was quite annoyed when Lucian started making things move without trying right away. She had to practice to get anything to move. Her special thing was messing with people’s emotions. You’d had to scold her more than once for playing with the guards like that.

After some years, you started to go on trips to the surface more often. First, alone, not wanting to risk the kids. Slowly, Emma would join you, always with another demon. When you felt comfortable enough, you’d taken both kids out with Crowley. It was Halloween, and you hoped they would enjoy themselves. Emma was seven, and Lucian was two. You had dressed up, of course, as Mortica Addams. Crowley refused to dress up, Emma was a little princess, and Lucian was a king.

You were walking through a well lit neighborhood when you bumped into someone. You’d been talking to Emma and not paying attention. “I’m so sorry.” You said. When they turned around, your eyes widened. “ _Dean_?” You gasped. At that name, Crowley moved back to your side, his hand slipping around your waist. Lucian was on your hip, and Emma was holding Crowley’s hand.

“Y/N?” He asked, starting to get angry at Crowley touching you.

“I think this is better suited for somewhere more private. Care to test your powers, love?” Crowley smiled at Emma, who grinned. “Good. See that man there?” Her bright green eyes stared up at Dean, and he knew. “Take his hand. Think _really_ hard about home. Mainly, the dining room. Okay?”

She nodded. “Yes, Daddy!” She reached out, holding Dean’s hand, and not letting go of Crowley’s. You knew this wouldn’t end well.

A moment later, all of you were in the dining room. “What the _hell_?” Dean finally yelled.

Emma jumped, and hid behind Crowley. “Daddy, why is he yelling?” She asked, her voice shaking. Peeking out from behind him, her eyes were now black. She had a tendency to do that when unhappy or scared.

You glared at Dean. “Shame on you, Dean Winchester.” You pointed at him. Turning to Crowley, you sighed. “Can you summon Sara to get the kids ready for bed?” He nodded once and a few moments later, there she was. “Hi, Sara. We’ll be up shortly. Can you read Emma an extra bed time story tonight? She’s a bit shaken up. Thank you.” You smiled at her. Sara was a newer demon, who you had taken an instant liking to. Once she took both kids out of the room, you spun back to look at Dean. “Couldn’t you control your temper long enough for us to get the kids out of the room?” You asked.

Crowley stayed by your side, letting you fight this battle. “ _Excuse_ me? You’re alive. And you couldn’t say anything?” He snapped.

Rolling your eyes, you took a second, and then blinked. When you opened your eyes, they were black. “I’m not ’ _alive_ ’ Dean. I woke up in hell, a demon. Both me… _and_ Emma.” You said quietly.

“Wait, you mean that little girl?” He asked. “I know she’s mine.” You saw the hurt roll across his face.

You took a deep breath. “It was better this way. It was _safer_ this way. There was no way that we could have been together, and raised Emma with us being demons. Not in your line of work.” You explained.

“You couldn’t even let me know? And this? With _Crowley_? Who was the other kid?” Dean was rambling.

“That would be Lucian.” Crowley spoke up, finally. “Our son. He’s two.” He beamed. “Y/N is my Queen. I was the one who kept her, and Emma, here for their safety. This was the first night Lucian has been out of hell, actually.” What a night it was turning out to be.

Dean glared at Crowley. “In all the times I’ve seen you, you never mentioned. And my daughter is calling _him_ Daddy???” That really got to him.

“Crowley has been a wonderful father to both kids. He is the one who named Emma.” You said gently. “I’m _sorry_ , Dean. I did this to protect her. I am her _mother_ , and that is my job.” Dean looked at you, and that seemed to click in his mind. A mother’s job was to protect their children. He nodded, licking his lips.

“Can I get to know her?” He asked.

You gave him a small smile. “Let me discuss that with my husband. If we think that it’s safe for her, _and_ you, then we will set something up. She’s still young and has a tendency to…use her powers without trying.” Which was an understatement. She blew up one of the nannies they had awhile ago.

“That’s better than nothing I guess.”

“Goodbye, Dean.” You said, leaving the room. Crowley could get him home without you. You needed to be alone. 


End file.
